The subject matter disclosed herein relates to inspection management. More specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to providing real-time inspection information via one or more graphical user interfaces.
Certain equipment and facilities, such as power generation equipment and facilities, oil and gas equipment and facilities, aircraft equipment and facilities, manufacturing equipment and facilities, and the like, include a plurality of interrelated systems, and processes. For example, power generation plants may include turbine systems and processes for operating and maintaining the turbine systems. Likewise, oil and gas operations may include carbonaceous fuel retrieval systems and processing equipment interconnected via pipelines. Similarly, aircraft systems may include airplanes and maintenance hangars useful in maintaining airworthiness and providing for maintenance support. During equipment operations, the equipment may degrade, encounter undesired conditions such as corrosion, wear and tear, and so on, potentially affecting overall equipment effectiveness. Certain inspection techniques, such as non-destructive inspection techniques or non-destructive testing (NDT) techniques, may be used to detect undesired equipment conditions.
In a conventional NDT system, data may be shared with other NDT operators or personnel using portable memory devices, paper, of through the telephone. As such, the amount of time to share data between NDT personnel may depend largely on the speed at which the physical portable memory device is physically dispatched to its target. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to improve the data sharing capabilities of the NDT system, for example, to more efficiently test and inspect a variety of systems and equipment. NDT relates to the examination of an object, material, or system without reducing future usefulness. In particular NDT inspections may be used to determine the integrity of a product using time-sensitive inspection data relating to a particular product. For example, NDT inspections may observe the “wear and tear” of a product over a particular time-period.
Many forms of NDT are currently known. For example, perhaps the most common NDT method is visual examination. During a visual examination, an inspector may, for example, simply visually inspect an object for visible imperfections. Alternatively, visual inspections may be conducted using optical technologies such as a computer-guided camera, a borescope, etc. Radiography is another form of NDT. Radiography relates to using radiation (e.g., x-rays and/or gamma rays) to detect thickness and/or density changes to a product, which may denote a defect in the product. Further, ultrasonic testing relates to transmitting high-frequency sound waves into a product to detect changes and/or imperfections to the product. Using a pulse-echo technique, sound it introduced into the product and echoes from the imperfections are returned to a receiver, signaling that the imperfection exists. Many other forms of NDT exist. For example, magnetic particle testing, penetrant testing, electromagnetic testing, leak testing, and acoustic emission testing, to name a few.
Oftentimes, product inspections may be quite complex due to the complex nature of the product being tested. For example, airplanes are very complex machines where safety and inspection standards are of the utmost importance. The Boeing 777 aircraft may have as many 3 million parts. Accordingly, a tremendous amount of time and effort is used to inspect these aircraft on a periodic basis. Further, historical data relating to previous inspections may be used to compare and contrast inspection results to understand trending data. Further, inspection data for an entire fleet of products (e.g., a fleet of Boeing 777's) may be useful for inspection purposes, as may reference materials provided by a manufacturer or other source. As may be appreciated, massive amounts of data may be gathered and used in the inspection process. This data may be pulled from many sources and may be crucial for accurate inspection.
Unfortunately, managing inspections may be quite complex. There may be numerous assets or objects needing to be inspected across a multitude of geographies. Further, there may be a limited number of resources (e.g., inspectors and/or inspection devices) available to complete the inspections. In conventional inspection systems, inspection management has generally been a manual process, consuming a large amount of resources to plan, execute, and review inspections. Accordingly, improved systems and methods for managing inspections are desirable.